Lignage
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Castiel pose une question à sa grande sœur Anna... Explication sur le système de castes des anges.


**Lignage**

« C'est quoi un bâtard ? »

Anaël leva brusquement les yeux de son livre. Juste devant elle, son pingouin en peluche dans les bras, Castiel dardait sur elle son regard trop bleu innocent.

« Où tu as entendu ce mot ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« C'est Zach qui a dit à Yaya qu'il était un bâtard à cause que Calie s'occupe de lui. »

L'ange aux ailes rouges sentit sa grâce vrombir de furie.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! » feula-t-elle.

« Annaa » grogna le nouveau-né. « C'est _quoi _un bâtard ? »

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça n'existe pas » affirma-t-elle. « Et c'est un très vilain mot, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de ne plus jamais le prononcer, d'accord ? »

Un doigt dans la bouche, Castiel hocha docilement la tête.

« Mais ch'est chenché vouloir dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une prononciation ignoble.

Anaël sut qu'elle était coincée. Ses ailes se déplièrent puis se replièrent tandis qu'elle se creusait la grâce pour trouver une réponse potable.

« C'est… c'est compliqué, mon cœur. »

Le petit garçon continuait à la dévisager de ses yeux immenses qui auraient fait fondre la banquise. _Mais comment on peut être aussi craquant !_

« Bon » soupira-t-elle en s'emparant de son petit frère sous les aisselles pour le déposer à côté d'elle sur le sofa. « Tu sais qu'il existe neuf sortes d'anges différents ? »

« Heu… Ouais ! Mais ils s'appellent comment, déjà ? »

L'adolescente soupira derechef.

« Toi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de dormir en cours. Par où commencer… Déjà, il y a les Séraphins. Eux, ce sont ceux qui s'occupent du secrétariat, ce qui les rend grincheux et insupportables à cause du stress. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comme Zach ? »

« C'est ça, Zacharie est un Séraphin, tout dans la tête et rien dans les muscles. Cela dit, il faut reconnaître que les Séraphins abattent un travail à faire peur. Ils s'occupent de veiller à la bonne marche du Paradis, tu vois, et ils ne sont pas très nombreux. »

Castiel tirailla machinalement une des ailes de son pingouin, plongé dans ses réflexions. Anaël poursuivit :

« Ensuite, il y a les Chérubins. Eux, ils sont sensés assurer la garde du Paradis, mais ils ne sont pas franchement sérieux… Ce qu'ils préfèrent, c'est faire la fête en invitant le plus de monde possible. Très sympas et tout, mais c'est dur de les mettre au boulot. »

« On dirait Zazar ! » s'exclama Castiel.

« Oui, justement, le gardien de Balthazar est un Chérubin » déclara l'adolescente.

« Alors c'est à cause de lui que Zazar fait toujours l'idiot ? » interrogea l'angelot avec simplicité.

La jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace gênée.

« Heu, pas tout à fait… Quoi qu'il en soit ! Après les Chérubins, il y a les Trônes. Ceux-là, ils ont une double fonction. D'abord ils s'occupent de punir les anges qui ont péché, ensuite ils doivent assurer le mouvement des planètes et des astres. Ce sont un peu des techniciens, tu vois. »

Castiel hocha la tête avec vigueur pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Après… Ah oui, les Dominations ! Ils ne sont pas très gentils, eux. Leur travail, c'est de donner des ordres aux autres et de gérer la politique interne. Une fois que les humains seront bien implantés sur Terre, les Dominations deviendront les patrons des Anges Gardiens des humains… »

Castiel plissa le nez.

« Je veux pas que Bartholomé me donne des ordres ! » s'écria-t-il.

L'adolescente soupira.

« Je sais, mon pauvre chou, je sais. Prie pour qu'il ne devienne pas ton chef d'unité, tu en verrais de toutes les couleurs ! »

L'enfant grogna et se cacha la figure dans le ventre de sa peluche.

« Ensuite… Ensuite, il y a les Vertus. Ce sont des genres de conseillers, tu vois. Ils sont là pour te consoler si jamais tu te sens mal ou que tu doutes. Leur vocation, c'est l'harmonie, dans l'Univers comme en nous-mêmes. »

Castiel leva le doigt, l'air subitement anxieux.

« Raphaël est déprimé tout le temps alors ? Parce que Béatrice, il est _toujours _avec elle, quand il est pas avec Michel ou Gabriel ou Lucifer ! »

Anaël se cacha la bouche derrière la main pour dissimuler le rire qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

« Je crois juste qu'il veut qu'elle lui apprenne la paix intérieure… Tu sais qu'il s'énerve facilement ! » gloussa-t-elle.

Le guérisseur avait beau essayer de se cacher, l'intégralité des habitants du Paradis pariait sur la date où il sauterait officiellement le pas avec sa jolie brune…

« Et après ? »

« Après, il y a les Puissances. La classe des soldats, si tu préfère. Ils sont totalement dévoués à l'éradication des ennemis de Dieu, et ce sont des experts en matière de combat et de destruction. Quand tu feras ton service, ce seront les Puissances qui seront tes instructeurs. »

Le petit garçon plissa le nez.

« Est-ce qu'Uriel est une Puissance ? Parce qu'il arrête pas de se battre avec tout le monde… »

Les ailes d'Anaël s'agitèrent.

« Oui, il n'est pas encore très bien cadré… Les Puissances se soumettent à une discipline draconienne pour éviter ce genre de comportement. Une fois qu'il sera officiellement devenu une Puissance, Uriel arrêtera de chercher des noises aux autres. »

« Tu me le jures ? » fit Castiel d'un air méfiant.

« Mais oui, je te le jure. »

Le nouveau-né sourit.

« Et puis quoi ensuite… Ah, oui, les Principautés ! Ils servent de supérieurs aux Puissances et agissent comme contrepoint aux Dominations. C'est la faction politique opposée, tu vois ? »

Castiel hocha la tête.

« Et puis, tu connais les Archanges, bien entendu… »

« Ouais ! » confirma le nouveau-né avec enthousiasme. « Mais ils font _quoi_ au juste ? Michel, il bosse tout le temps, mais Luci et Gaby ils font presque rien, alors ! »

L'adolescente se gratta l'oreille.

« En fait, les Archanges sont chargés de gouverner _tout _l'Univers, juste après Dieu. Chez les humains, ils seraient l'équivalent d'une famille royale. Les quatre Princes des Anges. »

Les yeux de Castiel étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

« Gabriel est un _Prince _? »

« Et oui. »

« Mais… Hier, on a fait un concours de rots ! Un Prince, ça ne peut pas faire ça, non ? »

Anaël manqua s'étrangler.

« Hé bien… Tu sais qu'il est à part. Et puis, c'est le quatrième Archange. Du coup, il a moins de responsabilités que les autres, surtout comparé à Michel. _Lui_, c'est non seulement un Prince des Anges, c'est aussi le Prince des Archanges. Le bras droit de Père, et ça lui donne beaucoup de responsabilités. »

Le nouveau-né fit un _ooooh _admiratif.

« Et les Anges tout simples, alors ? » interrogea-t-il. « Ils servent à quoi ? »

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre.

« Les Anges… Les Anges sont chargés d'un peu tout, mon cœur. Mais pour la plus grande partie, il s'agira de la catégorie qui interagira le plus avec les humains. Pour les guider, les protéger, et tout le reste. »

Castiel se mit à s'agiter sur son siège avec excitation.

« Vrai de vrai ? Je pourrais voir des humains tous les jours ? Et leur parler ? »

« Vrai de vrai » confirma Anaël en souriant.

Le nouveau-né sourit à son tour avant de se rembrunir.

« Mais, le _mot _de Zach, il veut dire quoi ? »

Ah oui. La partie délicate.

« Cassie… Normalement, les neuf chœurs ne sont pas supposés se mélanger. Ils sont sensés rester entre eux, mais parfois… Deux anges se mettent ensemble alors qu'ils viennent de deux chœurs différents, et quand ils élèvent des petits ensemble, les enfants ont du sang mélangé, tu vois ? »

Castiel hocha gravement la tête. La jeune fille reprit :

« Ce qu'a dit Zacharie… c'est une insulte qui sert à désigner un ange dont les gardiens ne proviennent pas du même chœur. »

« Alors Calie et Liel n'ont pas les mêmes origines ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué. Tu vois, Calie a été élevée par un Chérubin et un Trône. En grandissant, elle est devenue un Trône, et elle est allée vivre avec Liel qui est un pur Séraphin. Ce qui fait que Samandriel et Inias, qui sont leurs protégés, sont à moitié Séraphin, un quart Trône et un quart Chérubin. »

« Ah ! » fit Castiel.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis demanda :

« C'est mal que Yaya soit un mélangé ? »

« Non ! » protesta Anaël. « Non, pas du tout ! Inias reste Inias. Ses gardiens ont simplement des racines différentes. Et c'est bien qu'ils aient été capables de s'aimer. Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas peur de ce qui est différent. Ce n'est pas une faute d'accepter la différence. »

Castiel fit une petite moue, puis sourit.

« Calie est jolie. Elle ne peut pas être désignée par un vilain mot. »

Anaël sourit également.

« N'est-ce pas ? Être différent, ce n'est pas une tare, Castiel. Ce n'est jamais une tare. »

Le nouveau-né hocha la tête. Il s'en souviendrait.

**J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la version officielle, mais pour l'essentiel, les informations concernant les neuf chœurs angéliques et leur rôle sont tirés de la théologie chrétienne médiévale.**

**Et en passant, le racisme est une insulte à la dignité humaine. On ne choisit pas ses parents ou son lieu de naissance.**


End file.
